


Do Not Disturb

by fckntrying



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Thoughtful Zelda, minor smut, zelda x cigarette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckntrying/pseuds/fckntrying
Summary: “Her scent is intoxicating... hellishly so”, she thought, completely entranced by Lilith’s presence. Zelda’s eyes darted to her nightstand. “Hellfire and damnation.” Zelda had left her cigarettes downstairs.Or, Zelda needs a cigarette but doesn’t want to disturb sleeping Lilith.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> y’all know the only ship squaring up w madam spellman is cigarette spellman. Probably a one shot but I left it open at the end in case.

It was almost sunrise. Small rays made their way through the white lace curtains, landing on the mirror of the vanity and shining through window stained lamps on the nightstand. Zelda’s eyes felt heavy. She took a deep breath as she stretched and slowly opened one of her eyes. She smiled lovingly at the sight of messy brown locks sprawled across her bare chest. Closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, a familiar shiver went down her back. “ _Her scent is intoxicating... hellishly so_ ”,  she thought, completely entranced by Lilith’s presence. Zelda’s eyes darted to her nightstand. “ _Hellfire and damnation._ ”  Zelda had left her cigarettes downstairs.

She could easily conjure up a cigarette. Stores all over Greendale carried a variety of cigarettes. But Zelda was very particular about her brand. They were imported from Greece, after all. The demoness, peacefully asleep, nuzzled her head further into Zelda’s chest. She was determined to have her morning cigarette. She was equally determined not to disturb the woman she loved. For after millennia of abuse and a constant need to watch her back, Lilith deserved this rest. Flashes of the Dark Lord crept into Zelda’s mind. The worship he didn’t deserve that she so willingly gave. The difficulty of Lilith’s ascension to the throne...  “ _You’re a Spellman, Zelda. Worrying of resolved matters of the past does not befit you_ ”,  she scolded herself. She took another deep breath and squeezed her right arm around Lilith. She closed her eyes and under her breath she uttered, “ _ut inveniam gratiam ut ex ea._ ” 

This spell allowed her to look around the mortuary, as if she was looking around with her own eyes. Her vision was leading her through a tunnel. Through this tunnel she made her way through the bedroom door, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zelda was thankful the spell she used only granted out of body sight. Hilda was preparing breakfast and lately insisted on humming the tunes of Disney movies, which in Zelda’s opinion, derived from an unexceptional human cartoonist with a strange predilection for mice. Perhaps because he looked a bit like them.  “ _Where in Lilith’s name did I leave them?_ ”  With this, Lilith stirred and let out a small hum. Eyes pressed shut, she threw her right leg over Zelda and held her tight. Zelda reminded herself to be more careful using Lilith’s name in vain. 

She led her out of body vision out of the kitchen, through the grand entry hall and out the front door. The sun was rising. Shades of yellow and orange painted the sky in stark contrast to the dilapidated wooden railings that lined the driveway, and the many gravestones in the cemetery. “ _Hmph_ ” , Zelda groaned.  “ _Leave it to the False God to calm the human masses with a brightly colored sky, a lame reward for their shallow servitude._ ”  Zelda’s vision made its way around the corner.  “ _Praise Li-Finally_.”  Lilith let out a small whine. 

With her cigarettes finally located, Zelda looked at Lilith inquisitively, to confirm that her close slip up of uttering Lilith’s name did not disturb her. Lilith could often hear praises and prayers in her name, from the entire coven. Only Zelda’s could stir her from her sleep. Confident that Lilith was asleep, Zelda, barely audible said “ Venite ad me tibi autem, quod est voluntatis” . 

Her cigarettes, cigarette holder and lighter all passed through the mail slot of the front door. They floated their way up the stairs with Zelda’s guidance. With a small flick of her wrist she opened the bedroom door and let them in. Her face was stoic and proud as she took the cigarette holder between her fingers. She deeply inhaled and almost against her will uttered “ Praise Lilith”.  Zelda could feel a smile slowly creeping on Lilith’s face against her neck as she exhaled. “Lilith, are you awake darling?” 

Lilith starting giggling wildly and Zelda felt the pang of a sharp bite where her shoulder and neck met as Lilith squeezed her unbelievably tight. “You’re a bit energetic for someone who just woke up,” said Zelda, an inquisitive look on her face.

Lilith looked up at her with shining eyes and pursed her lips. “What ever do you mean, my high priestess?” Lilith returned to Zelda’s neck, pressing small kisses where she had left a mark. Zelda whimpered. “How long have you been awake?” she asked, barely able to keep her breathy sighs contained. Lilith’s tongue was slowly moving upwards from the crook in Zelda’s neck, to behind her ear. 

She began to whisper. “I kept hearing the most beautiful prayers. Utterances, really. You know they imbibe me with energy. Especially when they are uttered by a powerful, sexy witch.” Zelda’s face turned red as she shone from the praise. She stubbed her cigarette out. “You could have saved me some trouble if I’d known you were awake!” Zelda was attempting to sound more annoyed than she was. The demoness shot away from her ministrations on Zelda’s ear and straddled her. Her blue eyes piercing into the Spellman matriarchs. “I was listening to your heartbeat!” she pouted, angrily. Lilith could go from seductress to impetuous child in a moment’s notice. She had shown a side of herself no one but Zelda knew existed. Zelda loved her both ways. Lilith’s eyes darted back and forth between Zelda’s, waiting for a response. Zelda laughed and pulled Lilith down, flush with her body. “I love you, My Queen.” Lilith did love Zelda, but as of yet was unable to gather the words. “I-I—“. “It’s okay, darling.” Zelda soothed. Lilith nuzzled back into Zelda’s chest while Zelda played with her hair. “Thank you.” They laid like that for as long as they could. The smell of pancakes and fresh fruit were slipping into their room. They’d soon be interrupted for breakfast. But for now, Lilith listened to Zelda’s heartbeat as if they were the only two beings in existence. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was my first ever fic so I’d really appreciate some feed back.


End file.
